ﾐ Haru
by Kiwione
Summary: La lluvia cae, Londres es siempre así, y con ella, todas sus ansias de luchar. Lyserg llora, llora como el cielo de Londres pero todo está bien..." / AU.
1. An unforgettable day in London

**HARU.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, fierro. AU &** Drama 1OO% **no quiero quejas:c  
**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no es mío, es propiedad de Appa Takei que rompió el cacho de corazón que me quedaba cuando mató a Watt.  
**Nota: **Les recomendaría que escucharan **Disenchanted** de **My Chemical Romance** mientras lo leen. **Haru**, significa **día**.

* * *

**Prólogo: An unforgettable day in London.**

* * *

Lyserg mira de nuevo frente a él. Baja el rostro de nuevo, observando los peldaños de su casa; la sangre hierve dentro de su interior ¿Debe sentirse feliz, verdad? No volverá a estar solo de nuevo. Sin embargo, el hombre que está frente a él, le intimida, le hace pensar que las cosas están bien, pero que debería ser de otra manera ¿Le saludará entonces de la misma manera? Los japonenses –al igual que la mayoría de los orientales hacían una reverencia–, aparentemente ahora para sus ojos, las baldosas del piso son mucho más interesantes de ver.

—Oh, Lyserg, cariño. Baja a saludar. — _realmente preferiría no tener que hacerlo, madre_. Piensa, sin embargo, sus pies reaccionan de manera contrastante con el nido de pensamientos que mantiene su materia cerebral y bajan cada peldaño como si tuviera la eternidad para hacerlo. Su corazón golpea contra su caja torácica y teme porque los demás inquilinos de la casa –ahora como más gente que cualquier otra vez–, los escuche y piensen que es un marciano. Mueve sus cabellos verdes hacia atrás, no ha recortado su flequillo. Sufre.

Lily sólo espera tranquila; Lyserg piensa que quizá su mamá olvidó advertirle que tres completos desconocidos vivirían ahora con ellos. Era el único hombre de la casa desde que su padre falleció ¿Cómo se supone que debe sentirse al respecto? Tal pareciera que acababa de comerse una media de algodón, la saliva se atascó y todo dentro de su interior quedó seco justo cuando bajó el último peldaño y se encontró a los pies de la bonita recepción de su casa. Color crema. A su mamá le gustaba mucho ese color.

—¿Mamá? ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Lyserg también cree que la pregunta es bastante estúpida. Sin embargo; no puede evitar formularla, su mamá lo mira como si tuviera tres cabezas en vez de una. ¡Es que su mamá jamás había traído a su pareja a casa! Ella siempre salía. Lyserg se siente de repente excluido, ellos cuatro mantienen ya una relación formal. Los chicos le llaman con naturalidad –y con un extraño acento–, Lyserg siente escalofríos que le recorren la espalda como una sustancia viscosa y los mira.

Uno tiene unos audífonos naranjos más grandes que la propia cabeza y el cuerpo delgado, no es muy atractivo, tampoco es muy alto, sin embargo, la luminosa sonrisa en su rostro moreno armoniza el ambiente _¿Qué los asiáticos no son blancos? _Lyserg se siente por primera vez en muchos años como un ignorante. Y una espesa cabellera café. El otro no sabe cómo catalogarlo; aún se encuentra detrás del papá, observando la interesante pared llena de sus diplomas. De nuevo se siente cohibido. —… Y sus hijos Yoh y Hao, tus hermanastros. — ¿Perdón? De repente es como si un torrente de sangre coagulada cayera desde su segundo piso hasta su cabello verde y sus ropas; reacciona volviendo a la realidad.

Sus hermanastros.

Se ahoga con su propia respiración: es un ser dramático ¿Cuándo se han casado? ¿Qué ha llevado a su madre a que tome ésta decisión? Sabe que ya está pasada de los 35 ¿No le queda acaso mucho tiempo? Siente su sangre más pesada, se aglomera en su cabeza estancándose y no deja que su cerebro procese, toma la barandilla de la escalera con fuerza. Sus dedos se ponen blancos. Mira al hombre _su nuevo padre _lo mira hacer una reverencia de 15 grados y tiembla. Las sensaciones corren en su cuerpo como un maratón y se inclina, lo hace al menos unos 90 grados y algo cruje dentro de él. No sabe si los demás lo escuchan, pero aturdió a sus oídos.

Es su cerebro. Ha colapsado.

—Hola, hijo. Soy Mikihisa, ellos son mis hijos Yoh y Hao — sí, sí, ya ha oído eso de los labios de su madre:— No quiero que te sientas incómodo. Quiero decirte que de ninguna manera pretendo arrebatar el lugar de tu padre; espero que mis hijos y yo tengamos una armoniosa relación contigo—. Máscaras. Lyserg de repente siente náuseas, se ha mantenido mordiendo la parte interna de su mejilla y siente náuseas del sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la boca. Quiere jadear; el calor de la habitación se hace insoportable, de repente odia que Londres sea a así de sofocado en verano.

Máscaras.

—¡Hola Lyserg! — el chico con el cabello corto lo mira con una espléndida y enérgica sonrisa. Hace una reverencia igual que el padre y Lyserg de nuevo siente como sus piernas flaquean como cuando venía bajando las escaleras ¿Está condenado? Mira a Lily: sabe que ella no lo hace con mala intención ¿Cómo puede su mamá conocer los oscuros pensamientos que embargan su mente? ¿No puede darse cuenta de que ha invadido su casa y burbuja, verdad? Ora por que sea así. Tampoco quiere ver a su mamá triste:— Prometo no molestarte, jijijiji—. Termina el chico, con una molesta risita. Lyserg corta su respiración.

Algo no está bien.

—Hao, ven a saludar. — error. Mikihisa se voltea a donde su hijo mayor y este camina con paso lento y aburrido a donde se encuentra el peli-verde. Lyserg se paraliza en su lugar y siente que la sangre golpea su rostro, tiñéndolo de rojo intenso, tan intenso que cree es capaz de confundirse con una manzana madura. Lanza un quejido que retumbó en las paredes, su mamá lo mira casi con burla, Mikihisa no lo comprende, sin embargo, el chico moreno que está frente a él… El chico frente a él lucha contra sus instintos más bestiales. Lyserg lo mira de nuevo: Sus ojos son de un rojo oscuro, casi como guinda, su cabello es color chocolate y es muy largo, como el de una chica. Su cuerpo también es moreno, sin embargo éste no es delgado como el de su hermano.

Lyserg vuelve a morderse la lengua cuando de repente se encuentra salivando más de lo normal al ver que tiene el cuerpo mejor formado, como un adulto. Abre los ojos como platos y quiere correr. Quiere correr y esconderse debajo de su edredón color rosado porque su vida se ha convertido en un infierno. La cara de su nuevo hermanastro debe haber sido esculpida por algún Dios del Olimpo, es tan linda que duele. Lyserg mantiene la lucha contra sus pies. De repente la sensación que embarga su cuerpo es otra. Y las puntas de sus dedos estallan y pican. Las palmas le sudan, mientras sus piernas pierden los huesos, volviéndose polvillo y se encuentra con gelatinas en lugar de miembros.

El castaño mayor lo mira, su sonrisa es cínica. Lyserg de repente se asusta, se ha delatado él solo. No era su intención. No quiere tener qué hacerlo, el chico extiende su mano y Lyserg siente cómo cada de sus extremidades pierde el control; siente que en cualquier momento sus neuronas explotarán cada una de ellas en su cabeza y se le abrirá el cráneo. —El placer es mío, Lyserg. —Lyserg siente que de nuevo se ha comido un montón de heno barato y seco, las palabras no salen de su garganta. Todo se atasca en su cabeza, es como un software defectuoso, levanta su temblorosa y sudada palma y la ofrece a la del moreno, estrechándola con fuerza, retirándola lo más rápido posible.

No quiere que lo note más.

—Bueno hijo, ellos dormirán en el segundo piso contigo; por cierto chicos, me temo que uno de ustedes deberá utilizar el baño del segundo piso junto con Lyserg — crack. —A una recámara le falta baño; ¿Es muy incómodo, cierto?—. Lyserg de repente encuentra ese momento como el perfecto para salir disparado a su habitación. Sube los peldaños con una fuerza que puede partir un camión, causando estruendosos ruidos. Alcanzando a escuchar apenas cómo Yoh dice: _—¿Cómo crees Lily? Ya es mucho que nosotros invadamos su privacidad._

Lyserg jamás estará tan de acuerdo.

* * *

—¿Es definitivo? — ha escuchado la respuesta al menos cuatro veces en el mismo rato, sin embargo; vuelve a formularla con su voz temblorosa, sólo para asegurarse. ¿No quiere llevarse una sorpresa, verdad? Fausto lo mira, sus ojos azul ártico resaltan más en su piel color hueso y las ojeras de panda que tiene. Lo mira con tristeza, quizá con lástima. No puede culparlo; él mismo siente la lástima propia. Casi gime en su lugar cuando las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas tibias y trata de convencerse de que todo está bien. ¿Había dejado de rezar? Cuando había escuchado el primer diagnóstico, hacía meses atrás, es cuando sintió que el propio Dios lo había abandonado.

—Me temo que sí…

Vuelve a bajar la mirada y asiente en silencio. Su mamá lo abraza de nuevo y se derrumba en sus brazos, gime sobre su pecho y se aferra con fuerza a su blusa, deja que las lágrimas empapen su rostro y la ropa de su madre. No quería morir. Había negado la probabilidad meses antes en el primer diagnóstico, se han movido por el país, buscando diagnósticos positivos y con aliento. Nada. No hay nada; su enfermedad es desconocida, no saben qué tratamiento llevar a cabo, y no le queda más de un año de vida. Se calma, cuenta hasta diez en su mente y se gira a ver a Fausto. Éste se ha mantenido al margen de la situación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…? — pregunta, de nuevo, sólo para asegurarse de que su cerebro jamás borre ese número, Fausto lo mira afligido, es sólo un niño, tiene 16 años, no cree que alguien merezca morir a esa edad. Sin embargo; Lyserg espera impaciente… —Hay algunos médicos en Múnich a los que puedo contactar…

—¿Cuánto? — Lyserg no quiere seguir moviéndose.

—Un año, quizá con los cuidados adecuando poco más de un año y medio.

Lyserg no necesita seguir moviéndose para que los demás médicos le repitan lo que ya sabe: su enfermedad es nueva, incurable, avanza como una pandemia y no le quedan más de dos años de vida. No espera tampoco pasarla todos los días postrado en su cama, aguardando por la muerte; no la recibirá tampoco como una amiga, pero espera al menos, poder lograr un par de cosas después de salir de ese hospital. Se levanta de su lugar; su madre, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas lo mira, sabe que su hijo no está bien y que tendrá pérdida del control emocional en cualquier momento.

Fausto igualmente se levanta de su lugar: él también se siente impotente, les conoce desde el parto, con anterioridad también había trabajado con su padre. También desea hacer algo, pero el peli-verde se muestra renuente a otras opciones. Fausto sabe que está cansado, sabe que ni siquiera la más ardiente de las hogueras sería capaz de consumir el hielo que comprimía su corazón. No era su culpa, después de todo. —Entonces Fausto… — lo escucha hablar y no puede evitar sentirse mal, de nuevo, por verlo en ese estado. El brillo entusiasta de sus ojos ha recaído en el brillo amargo de las lágrimas y él no puede remediarlo. Escucha atento lo que el joven tiene que decirle: —Muchas gracias, creo que eso ha sido todo.

Lo mira intentando levantar a su madre, Lily se levanta y le estrecha la mano, reteniendo en su mano contraria un pañuelo con el que constantemente se limpia las lágrimas e intenta en vano, sonreírle al doctor. Fausto asiente y les dice que no descansará hasta encontrar algo, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para hallar una cura. Lyserg no duda de ello, pero aunque encontrara la cura…

Prefería aguardar, solamente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa; Lyserg se espantó, Watt se encontraba dentro, sentada en el sillón color crema de su casa. La sonrisa que había perdido minutos antes durante todo ese odioso trayecto, de repente volvió. Corre a abrazar a Watt, mientras su madre busca a su nuevo esposo, nada importa, sólo importa el calor que le infunden esos brazos alrededor de su espalda y le calma. Watt aprieta sus uñas contra la carne de Lyserg pero se siente bien, ama a su amiga, quizá es la única persona además de su madre a la que ama tanto. Se separa, a pesar de mostrarse renuente y observa sus bonitos ojos oscuros, le sonríe con genuina felicidad y miles de fuegos pirotécnicos estallan en su cabeza.

—Vamos… — la toma de la mano, conduciéndola por los peldaños de la escalera con ternura. Lyserg siente que esa tarde ya no será tan mala; Watt es como su pedacito de sol. Siempre está para él cuando lo necesita, siente la mano de Watt temblar y no puede dejar de pensar que algo no marcha bien. Gira su cabeza para observarla y la encuentra llorando, su corazón se comprime y su garganta se seca, jamás ha podido verla llorar, corre más aprisa, llegando al ático, el polvillo les hace toser un poco y Watt estornuda. Lyserg le extiende un pañuelo y después se sientan en uno de los cojines de tela que hay en el piso, a los lados de una mesa baja de madera.

Es su viejo juego de té. Lyserg lo utilizaba junto con Watt cuando era niño porque se asemeja a una mesa tradicional oriental, Lyserg siempre ha querido ser oriental, viajar por Asia y explorar cada uno de sus rincones. Pero va a morir, y el tiempo se le acaba, mira a Watt y acaricia sus sonrosadas mejillas con delicadeza, besándole la frente. Es como una muñeca de porcelana, teme que en cualquier momento le pase algo; es su escondite, ahí nadie los molesta, ahí, puede ser él mismo con Watt. Cree que la sangre va a salírsele por los poros cuando a lo lejos observa una vieja caja de plástico, camina a ella, dejando a Watt hincada en el cojín y le quita el polvillo.

—Oh… no recordaba esto. — Lyserg vuelve sobre sus pasos a donde su amiga ahora lo mira con curiosidad, desliza la caja, se sienta frente a ella y saca sus cosas: hay un péndulo de cristal muy hermoso, que su papá le había regalado años atrás, cuando aún era un niño. Una estatuilla de jade, algunos cuadernos… Sin embargo lo que llama su atención es el diario con candadito que está ahí. Debajo de todas las cosas, su pasta color rasada y letras verdes relucían, están opacas, por el tiempo y el polvo que ha consumido la caja, lo sacude, siente el terciopelo que lo envuelve…

Busca dentro de la caja la llave, la encuentra por fortuna, la introduce, gira el mecanismo y el candado se abre, Watt sopla y toda la tierra hace que tosan de nuevo, pero ésta vez, ambos sonríen, dentro del diario, están cada una de las experiencias que tuvo de niño. Cada una de las cosas que hacía día a día, su último escrito era de hacía dos años, justo cuando su padre murió y su mundo se vino abajo. Ese día en el que su corazón explotó y se partió como un espejo en mil pedazos, intoxicándole por dentro: de repente las lágrimas inundan sus ojos de nuevo.

_"My Bucket List"_

_1- Entrar a la casa del terror. (no cuenta si me tapo los ojos)_  
_2- Hacerme un tatuaje_  
_3- Comprar un boleto de avión a Seúl_  
_4- Escaparme de mi casa_  
_5- Vivir en Asia (cualquier país o ciudad)_  
_6- Tener un baile romántico bajo la lluvia_  
_7- Ir a un concierto sin mis padres_  
_8- Robar una tienda de dulces_  
_9- Decirle a alguien que no sea Watt todos mis secretos_  
_10- Disparar una pistola_  
_11- Tomarle la mano a quien me gusta_  
_12- Montar un caballo_  
_13- Escribir una canción_  
_14- Estar toda la noche con quien amo_  
_15- Quedarme despierto toda la noche solo para ver el amanecer_  
_16- Aprender a andar en patineta_  
_17- Besar a quien amo bajo mi primera tormenta de nieve_  
_18- Encontrar a la persona de mis sueños (siguiente página)_  
_19- Decirle a lo que siento_  
_20- Hacer impacto en la vida de alguien_  
_21- Ser amado_  
_22- Interpretar Alice in Wonderland_  
_23- Casarme con mi persona ideal y tener hijos_

—Es increíble que con 14 años ya quisieras todo eso… — murmuró Watt delante de él, Lyserg se limpia las lágrimas y la mira sonriente, desde niño ya sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Pero no puede llevar a cabo las cosas de su lista, algunas sí, pero no todas, las más importantes para él, por ejemplo, siente que jamás será capaz de cumplirlas, extrañado, mira la número 18 y da vuelta a la hoja: se ahoga con su propio aliento de nuevo y gime, Watt se acerca a él y lo abraza, es su sostén, no quiere que se pierda…

"_Persona de mis sueños"_

_1- Bonitos ojos (de preferencia oscuros)  
2- Una linda risa, que me haga reír  
3- Que sea tierno con los niños  
4- Que me trate bien, como a una princesa (o príncipe?)  
5- Que me haga sonreír cuando estoy triste  
6- Que nombre una estrella con mi nombre  
7- Que me escriba una canción de amor  
8- Que me enseñe a tocar la guitarra y a andar en patineta.  
9- Que me dé su chamarra cuando tenga frío  
10- Que se ría de mis chistes aunque no sean graciosos  
11- Que este alto (más que yo al menos)  
12- Que me cuente todos sus secretos  
13- Que robe dulces conmigo  
14- Que no le de vergüenza llorar enfrente de mí.  
15- Que sea de Asia.  
16- Que cometa locuras conmigo.  
17- Que me diga "príncipe" (vamos, princesa no me dirá, sería vergonzoso)__  
18- Que sea mi mejor amigo.  
19- Que me diga muchas cosas hermosas.  
20- Que me ame.  
21- Que se quiera casar conmigo_

De repente el asombro embargó su cuerpo, la mayoría de las cosas estaban escritas en masculino. —Hagámoslo Lyserg… — Lyserg levanta su cabeza y se encuentra con la radiante sonrisa de Watt ¿Hacer qué? Vuelve su vista de nuevo al papel, tocan la puerta, abren y es Hao… su cerebro colapsa de nuevo, es como una mala película de terror. Se repite en su cerebro una y otra y otra vez. Hao los mira, escudriña a Watt con la mirada y cierra la puerta de un golpe.

—Lily quiere que bajes a cenar. — algo cruje dentro de su caja torácica ¿Ha caído desde un barranco y sus costillas se han quebrado? No, ha sido su corazón, el motor de su cuerpo es el que ha crujido y lo ha dejado mudo. Watt lo mira, no dice nada, se levanta y le tiende la mano, ella sabe que algo malo está pasando, puede presentirlo, pero no quiere que Lyserg se pierda. Lyserg niega con la cabeza a hacer cualquier cosa de la lista; es demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo; mira el pedazo de madera que hace poco acaba de ser arrollado por la fuerza de Hao… así se sentía su corazón.

¿Es posible que su corazón haya dejado de latir y sin embargo, tenga los oídos sordos de tan fuerte que se estrella y suena contra su pecho?

* * *

**Sólo eres una canción triste sin nada qué decir  
sobre una vida de larga espera  
para una estancia de hospital, bien, si piensas que me equivoco  
ésto nunca significó nada para tí..."**

— Gerard Way.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Fierro. Ya dije que es puro drama 8DD ~ nadie me mate, que ya sé que les gusta, masoquistas ¬o¬ —HOOOLA— ni Pedro dijo Juan, esperen la actualización, es el Sábado, más o menos a ésta hora :x no les voy a spoilear nada~ así que sufran 8D hasta que sea la actualización LOL ñañaña~ yo me despido, besos babosos para todas~ & todos (¿?) por si hay por ahí algún fandssss que sea niño. Amo torturar a Lyserg, es como cuando a un niño le regalan algo en Navidad ¿Jamás les ha pasado? ¿A nadie más le gusta torturarlo? :c –se siente excluida- Ni Pepsi dijo la Coca, ay nos vemos, dijo el ciego, hasta el sábadaba~ 8D ~ ( pinche prólogo bien méndigamente largo:c )

_Re—edición O4 de Febrero de 2O13._


	2. Helados de fresa

**HARU.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:**Yaoi, fierro. AU &** Drama 1OO% **Watt es mujer.  
**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no es mío, pero Hao sí (¿?)  
**Nota: **Escuchen **Not born but shit into existance **de **Today the sun dies**, solo no se vayan a asustar LOL ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo O1: Helados de fresa.**

—¿Hao? — su cuerpo se entiesa, lo mira parado en el marco de su puerta; son las 8 de la mañana ¿quién se levanta a esa hora en Viernes? Hao no se mueve o dice nada; sólo se queda ahí de brazos cruzados y lo mira con esa ridícula pijama de niña color azul. ¿Por qué todo esto tiene que pasarle a Lyserg? La deplorable noche que ha tenido ahogando su llanto en la almohada no ayuda de mucho; de hecho, comienza a creer que será así a partir de ahora, hasta que muera.

—Oh, Lyserg cariño… — Lyserg ruega interiormente porque su madre se lleve a Hao, respira calmadamente y desentume su cuerpo, trata de comportarse _normalmente_ con su madre. La mujer lo mira; su sonrisa no se esfuma de su rostro; de hecho, sonríe aún más mirando ahora a Hao con una mochila en la espalda—: Lyserg, cariño, me gustaría que acompañes a Hao a la universidad para que pueda inscribirse, Mikihisa y yo estamos un poco ocupados ¿Puedes hacerme el favor? — Lyserg quiere llorar. Lyserg prefiere ahogarse en un tanque de ácido antes que pasar un momento con ese chico.

¿Universidad? Lyserg apenas tiene 16 años… sin embargo; mueve mecánicamente su cabeza. —Aguarda a que me cambie. — no lo mira; sólo lo dice al aire para que lo capte; sin embargo sus manos tiemblan sobre el pómulo de la puerta, la cierra con lentitud y una vez que le pone el seguro, saca todo el aire que ha mantenido preso en su pecho durante ese intervalo de tiempo. Su mamá no lo hace con mal; ella no entiende las reacciones tan calurosas y voraces que invaden su cuerpo. Corren como lava en sus venas y lo hacen hervir por dentro, hacen sudar su nuca y manos y casi siente que un jadeo saldrá de su boca en cualquier momento cada vez que lo ve.

No puede evitarlo; no es su culpa, si quiera. Abre su armario, casi se espanta, ¿qué tiene que ponerse? _Por Dios Lyserg, pareces una mocosa en su primera cita. _Esa idea le aterra, traga pesadamente su propia saliva que se ha vuelto viscosa y pesada a su garganta y saca la primer camisa que encuentra, es blanca, con letras rosas en la parte trasera, no le da mayor importancia, se mete al baño, se ducha en tiempo récord, se viste con unos pantalones negros, se calza los bostonianos, la camisa y sale.

Qué suerte; Hao ha bajado.

Su corazón probablemente explotaría si lo encuentra fuera de su puerta, aún esperándolo. Toma también, antes de que se le olvide, su celular y su cartera, puede escuchar voces debajo, pero no sabe si están hablando de él y su extraño comportamiento para con el mayor de lo gemelos. Le ora a Dios para que no sea así, cierra su puerta y baja lo más lento que puede las escaleras. De verdad; preferiría no tener que estar con él más de dos minutos. Los mira; mira a Watt en la puerta, sonríe y la abraza, casi cae en el camino ¿pero qué más da? —¿Cómo así has venido, pequeña? — murmura, dándole el acostumbrado beso en su frente. No puede evitarlo; la quiere demasiado.

—¿Olvidaste que me llevarías al parque? Mamá me ha dado permiso. — Watt no está acostumbrada a hacer pucheros; pero salen involuntarios y con independencia de sus labios cada vez que Lyserg pierde la memoria de las cosas. Sin embargo; sus oscuros ojos viajan por la habitación: su corazón se paraliza y casi llora. Los señores –ahora Asakura–, no se encuentran, en su lugar, han dejado a ese hombre, ya que es mayor que ellos, como po años, y no puede evitar sentir miedo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos los tres? — quiere golpearlo. Lyserg no puede creer que esa frase salga de sus labios, se asusta con su propia respuesta y sus ojos se abren como platos… ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? —: Mamá necesita que lo lleve a que conozca la Universidad… ¿Vamos? — de nuevo, se hace de tripas la garganta, a ver si así se calla, pero las palabras brotan como herpes. Maldito y asqueroso vómito verbal. Watt siente que sus piernas flaquean y la sangre se le hela… su cerebro se entume y sólo contesta con monosílabos.

—Recordé que… ¡Adiós! — Lyserg sólo la mira alejarse ¿Qué había sido eso? Voltea a ver a su hermanastro, su mirada negra lo paraliza, no puede ver nada en su rostro, está inexpresivo, sin embargo, sus ojos poseen una fascinación, casi como si combinara la ira, ira pura y animal, es como un lobo salvaje. Puede sentir que se orinará en cualquier momento si Hao no deja de verlo así. —Andando… — frunce los labios; su voz ha salido como la de una niña en periodo. Se odia.

Hao se levanta como por instinto del sillón donde ha pasado los últimos minutos. Pasa a su lado; y sale, sin embargo; su mirada se dirige siempre la peli-verde, exprimiéndole cada órgano con la aplastante oscuridad que emana de ella: es como si quisiera consumirlo desde adentro hacia afuera y jamás dejarlo escapar. Lyserg definitivamente es uno de esos chicos a los cuáles tener en una vitrina de exhibición y dejar que haga contigo lo que quiera. Hao experimenta excitación e ira al mismo tiempo.

¿Por un niño con pijamas de niña?

* * *

—¿Qué edad tienes? — La universidad de Greenwich queda a casi una hora de camino de la casa de Lyserg. Él no lo sabía, de hecho, no sabe nada de esa nueva familia que ahora es su familia; pero Hao tiene un bonito Sonata negro. Sigue mirando por la ventanilla, a pesar de escuchar que la pregunta va a dirigida a él… Claro ¿a quién si no? Vuelve a sentirse un estúpido; de repente, sigue pasándole constantemente. Es como uno de esos carritos defectuosos de control remoto, sigue el mismo patrón una y otra vez.

—16… — le parece que sería de descortesía no preguntarle también a él. Se traga el pasto que tiene por saliva y lo mira—: ¿Tú? — lo que temía, Hao lo mira como si tuviera un órgano de fuera, Lyserg vuelve a mirar por la ventana, arrellanándose en el asiento, intentando calmar el sudor de las palmas de sus manos, es asqueroso. Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida después de _eso._ Podría vomitar su corazón y aún así seguirían sudándole las palmas ¿porqué tuvo que recordarlo?

—26 — escucha la contestación y si no es porque ya estaba sentado, se hubiera caído. ¿Veintiséis? ¿Qué hacía aún en la universidad? Lo mira con los ojos bastante abiertos y se muerde el labio. No se siente capaz de preguntarle ¿quizá está haciendo un doctorado? Tampoco sabe a qué van a la universidad de Greenwich ¿acaso se iba a trasladar? Suena lógico ¿pero qué hace un tipo de 26 años aún viviendo con su padre? Sus dientes rechinan dentro de su boca; buscando una respuesta por su cuenta.

—¿Y qué estudias? — carcajada, una limpia y sangrienta carcajada que le hace de tripas el corazón y desconecta cada una de las neuronas que hay en su cerebro. De repente se asusta de sí mismo por estar preguntándole a ese hombre –y jamás mejor dicho–, sobre lo que hace o no. Vuelve su vista a la ventana de nuevo; se ha resignado, de todos modos, no es como que le importe mucho ¿no?

Hao estaciona el auto, Lyserg se pregunta cuándo han llegado. —Doy clases de ciencias sociales. — Lyserg baja del auto con lentitud casi delirante, sin observarle realmente, asiente y se deja guiar, al parecer, Hao solamente quería saber cómo llegar en carro, presiente que hasta conoce las instalaciones. De repente se da cuenta de algo muy cruel…

Recuerda cuando estaba en su colegio; era un colegio privado, le había rogado a su papá por años para que decidiera mandarlo a Japón a ese instituto, recuerda cómo dentro había una clase de "hermandad" en la que a los novatos se les torturaba. Sólo tenía 14 años cuando había pasado eso… los recuerdos están nítidos en su cabeza como si hubiese sido hacía dos meses o incluso menos…

**Flashback.**

—Esta es la Semana Infernal, candidato. No eres una persona ni un animal, eres una cosa. Eres lo más bajo de lo más bajo, indigno de dar brillo con tu mísera lengua al suelo que pisamos. ¿Entiendes? —

—¡Sí, Señor! — Lyserg vociferó con cansancio, sabiendo que el chico le gritaba a la cara no toleraría nada menos. Estaba en la habitación común de la casa de la hermandad Fuuga, el lugar que planeaba convertir en su hogar durante los próximos años de su vida mientras asistía a la preparatoria, siempre que consiguiera entrar a través de su iniciación. La habitación común era grande y confortable con varios sofás arrimados a las paredes donde todos los hermanos asistían a las novatadas del nuevo grupo de candidatos, en donde solo uno de ellos lograría entrar.

La habitación era bastante acogedora de una forma parecida a una casa de soltero, la única decoración era la espléndida bandera Azul zafiro que adornaba la pared y el espantoso bastón de la fraternidad, el cual tenía rayas en el mismo color, colgando en un soporte ceremonial sobre la  
puerta. En circunstancias normales, a Lyserg le podría haber gustado. Sin embargo, las circunstancias a las que hoy se enfrentaba eran como mínimo no normales.

Estaba de rodillas desnudo en el piso de madera con los ojos vendados con una cinta gruesa negra, nada transparente, las manos atadas a la espalda con cinta adhesiva, sorprendido de que el respetable instituto hiciera semejante locura, preocupado de su padre, de que él supiera en lo que había metido a su único hijo cuando el mismo le pidió que fuera recluta de Fuuga. Su padre había sido miembro de la fraternidad en Londres y estaba decidido a que Lyserg también lo fuera. Pero Lyserg había querido la nipona. Asimismo, debido a que su padre era detective, los estudios y sus preparatorios fueron la única opción aceptable para Lyserg. Era como si su padre estuviera tratando de hacer cosas otra vez a través de él, hacerlas mejor. Incluso aunque no hubiera duda de que él lo habría hecho mejor la primera vez.

—¿Cuán desesperadamente quieres ser un Rakuen, novato? — gritó Silver, el miembro encargado de las novatadas, salpicando su cara con cerveza. En realidad ya no quiero serlo en absoluto. Solo estoy optando a tu hermandad de mierda porque mis fondos podrían hacer de repente agua si no lo hiciera, pensó Lyserg con resentimiento. Si hubiera seguido su elección, habría hecho química orgánica en lugar de detective, ni siquiera sabía qué se estudiaba para eso, pero no siguió su elección y nunca lo haría. Su vida entera había sido planificada para él desde el principio hasta el final.

En voz alta dijo: —¡Lo bastante como para hacer cualquier cosa! — había estado soltando la misma respuesta toda la semana y no creía que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor. Ya había sido obligado a correr alrededor del campus dos veces, una vestido de mujer y la otra completamente desnudo. Tenía la línea de la cintura amoratada donde había sido golpeado por algunos alegres y ebrios universitarios, y había sido forzado a beber al parecer innumerables jarras de cerveza al final. De hecho, había estado más o menos borracho durante la mayor parte de la Semana Infernal.

Era asombroso que no hubiese muerto envenenado por alcohol. Y las novatadas no habían terminado ahí. Esa mañana temprano, él y los otros candidatos habían sido conducidos a un remoto lugar en los bosques de Hokkaido y abandonados descalzos. Se les había ordenado encontrar el camino de vuelta a la casa de la hermandad antes de la salida del sol, lo cual habían conseguido hacer la mayoría de ellos a pesar del hecho de que se les había vendado los ojos de camino al bosque.

Cuando finalmente se había tambaleado a través de la puerta delantera, esperando conseguir dormir algo, Lyserg de hecho había sido _transformado en un árbol_. Atado a un enorme roble al lado de la casa de la hermandad tal que las hermandades invitadas y sus propios miembros pudieran lanzarles globos llenos de tinta, ketchup, mostaza y agua helada al pecho y a la cabeza. Después, él y los otros candidatos fueron obligados a limpiar la casa de la hermandad entera de arriba abajo con cepillos de dientes y con sus lenguas, andando a gatas por todas partes.

Lyserg estaba empezando a sentir un odio genuino hacia sus llamados hermanos, un deseo ardiente en el medio del pecho que ninguna cantidad de espíritu fraterno podría enfriar. Pero algo además de las demandas de su padre lo mantenía más tiempo después de que muchos de los otros candidatos hubieran abandonado. Este algo era determinación, no importaba lo que le hicieran, no importaba lo que tuviera que soportar, había decidido que no dejaría que la Semana Infernal lo derrotara.

Así, mientras empezaba a odiar a los Rakuen e incluso más a su padre por insistir en que pasase por este sufrimiento sin sentido, no obstante seguía, rechazando parar sin importar qué degradantes, agotadoras o vergonzosas fueran las tareas que se le asignaban. No había nada que le obligaran a hacer que él no pudiera soportar. O eso pensaba. — ¡Levanta la mirada, Novato! — la voz como un ladrido de Marco, presidente de la organización e imbécil integral, atravesó el cansancio de Lyserg. Tenía una cara que brillaba con regocijo cada vez que representaba una novatada y, dentro de los Rakuen, era un chico musculoso, de 1.83 cm de altura.

—¡Sí, Señor! — se dio cuenta de que sus párpados se habían cerrado y se forzó a abrir los ojos y a levantar la mirada: la venda aun cubría sus ojos. Lo que no vio no lo hizo ser consciente de que aún no había pasado por lo peor de la Semana Infernal, lejos de eso. De pie por encima de él estaba el chico más extraño y atemorizante que había visto nunca. Tenía el cabello castaño y liso y unos ojos negros que hacían juego, pero no era su cara despreocupada lo que le hubiera preocupado a Lyserg en esos momentos. Era el enorme miembro que sobresalía de sus ajustados y  
descoloridos vaqueros. El Rakuen, estaba acariciando lentamente su miembro solo a unos centímetros de la cara de Lyserg.

Cuando escuchó a uno de los otros Rakuen cuchichear algo acerca de que _se la iban a meter_, su corazón se paralizó.

Había tenido pensamientos acerca de este tipo de cosas, no podía llamarlos exactamente ensoñaciones porque los apartaba a un lado tan pronto como se le ocurrían. Pero sin importar cómo pudieran ser estos deseos secretos y vergonzosos, no deseaba ser violado. —Él es otro Rakuen. Nosotros le llamamos _Lobo_, lástima que no puedes ver por qué. Vas a ser su compañero de habitación y "esclavo comprometido" si pasas la iniciación, así que quiere ponerte a prueba, — dijo Marco, confirmando sus temores. —Tienes una hermosa cara a la que le ha tomado cariño—

Le sopló un beso a Lyserg y sonrió con satisfacción. Lyserg a pesar de no poder verlo sintió que una mezcla de repulsión y cansada resignación lo llenaba. Podía rechazar el juramento cuando todo hubiera terminado, o podía incluso acudir a la policía. Pero el hecho era que estaba indefenso de rodillas con las manos atadas a la espalda con cinta adhesiva, rodeado por las miradas vigilantes de los otros hermanos miembros. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, no había manera de escapar. Se preguntaba qué pensaría su padre, tan profundamente homofóbico, si supiera que al decirle a Lyserg —ve a la hermandad japonesa— terminaría con su hijo teniendo el "culo al aire".

—¿Qué pasa, recluta? Creí que habías dicho que harías cualquier cosa por ser un Rakuen—. La voz de Marco tenía un toque de sádico especializado, y Lyserg sabía que se estaba divirtiendo de verdad.

—Sí, Señor, pero no creí que tendría que tener sexo con todo el grupo como si fuese un miembro de una hermandad de chicas después de beber toda la noche, — dijo Lyserg, cansado de sonar sumiso. La mano de Marco llegó de no sabía dónde, haciendo que los oídos de Lyserg zumbaran con la fuerza del golpe. —¡Basta ya de estupideces, novato!, — gruñó. —Recuerda con quién estás hablando.

_Estoy hablando con basura_ Lyserg levantó la tapada mirada, con la boca llena de sangre procedente de su labio partido y gruñó, —Sí, Señor. — A propósito escupió la sangre hacia un lado, casi encima del zapato del presidente de la sección. Los pequeños ojos de Marco se estrecharon con ira.

—Cuidado, novato, o conseguirás lo que estás pidiendo—. Se enderezó, sonriendo abiertamente al chico que estaba todavía acariciando lentamente su miembro. —Pero no te preocupes, no vas a tener que tocar el pene del lobo. Si eso fuese parte de la Semana Infernal, no dispondríamos de ningún iniciado que pudiese caminar derecho. ¿A quién enviaríamos a una maratón de cerveza? — vociferó con unas carcajadas que fueron secundadas por los otros 12 hermanos y levantó la vista hacia el Lobo, quien solo asintió sin reír.

Marco se erizó y se volvió hacia Lyserg. —No, recluta, tienes suerte hoy. Verás, algunos de los otros hermanos y yo mismo hemos notado que pareces algo sediento. Así que para terminar tu iniciación, vas a dejar que el Lobo te dé de beber. Espero que te guste a chorros. — Lyserg intentó esconder su repugnancia. Así que no era tan malo como había pensado. Solo que aún estaba malditamente cerca de ser suficientemente malo.

Tenía que hacerlo, pero no tenía que gustarle y no había manera de fingir una sumisión servil sólo porque eso era lo que esperaban de él esos imbéciles. El Lobo encontró su feroz mirada a través de la venda sin hacer ningún comentario. Para sorpresa de Lyserg, cuando uno de los hermanos estaba a punto de deslizarle la gruesa y negra venda sobre los ojos, el Lobo sacudió la cabeza y extendió una mano.

—Déjame a mí, — dijo, hablando en voz alta por primera vez, con una voz tan profunda como un trueno. El otro Rakuen se encogió de hombros y le tendió la tela negra. Lyserg buscó el rostro del chico: moreno. El Lobo metió su miembro dentro de los pantalones por un momento y cogió la venda con ambas manos. Poniéndose de rodillas, la colocó suavemente alrededor de la cabeza de Lyserg y susurró, —No te preocupes, sólo es clara de huevo —.

— ¡No hables con el novato! — vociferó Marco.

—Sólo le estaba diciendo que es mejor que se lo trague todo si no quiere llevarlo puesto en su pelo. — dijo el lobo. Hubo una explosión de locas risas y entonces Lyserg oyó el roce de unos zapatos que se detenían detrás de él. Forzó la mirada a través de la negrura de la venda como si tuviera alguna esperanza de ver a través del grueso material, y entonces alguien agarró dolorosamente un mechón de su pelo para mantener quieta su cabeza.

—Restriégala por su cara, —oyó que decía Marco, su voz burbujeaba con sádico regocijo. —Déjale saber exactamente de que se trata esto.

—No habías dicho nada sobre esto. — La profunda voz de el lobo sonó descontenta.

—Hazlo, — insistió Marco. —Veamos cómo le gusta tener un pene en esa hermosa cara.

Se oyó el bajo chirrido de una cremallera cuando el Lobo sacó otra vez su miembro y entonces la nariz de Lyserg se llenó del olor almizcleño casi animal procedente del alto chico. La caliente y dura longitud rozó suavemente su frente y después sus mejillas, marcándolas con su calor. Lyserg reprimió la oleada de emociones que amenazaban con adueñarse de él. Había tenido sueños como esto, pervertidos, sueños terribles que quería olvidar tan pronto como se despertaba.

Pero esta realidad era por un lado mejor y por otro peor de lo que siempre había soñado. Más que cualquier otra cosa, tenía miedo de ponerse duro delante del despiadado presidente de la sección y de los otros Rakuen. Pensó que casi sería más fácil tener el enorme miembro de el Lobo empujando en su entrada que aguantar esta tortura. El ligero roce de la piel sedosa y caliente sobre su cara era casi demasiado para soportar.

—Su boca, Lobo. Ponla sobre sus labios, — indicó Marco. —Veamos cómo le gusta esto al chico guapo. — Hubo una pausa, presumiblemente en la que el Lobo y protestó en silencio porque Lyserg oyó al presidente de la sección decir con tono enérgico: —¡Hazlo! — después de un momento de duda, la ancha cabeza con forma de champiñón siguió un camino descendente por la mejilla de Lyserg y se detuvo, apoyándose ligeramente sobre su labio inferior. Lyserg sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a retumbar dentro de su pecho.

_Dios, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad. No puedo creer…_

—Abre la boca, novato, y no muerdas. — indicó la voz de Marco. Sintiendo como si estuviera atrapado en un sueño del que no podía despertar, Lyserg hizo lo que le dijo, separando sus labios y sintiendo la enorme y gruesa cabeza del miembro del otro hombre entrando en su boca. Incluso aunque apenas había rozado su labio inferior, pudo sentirla penetrándolo, entrando donde ningún hombre se suponía que debía entrar. Pero las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

—Ahora bésala. Vamos, hazlo. — Marco sonaba fascinado, como si de verdad le encantara hacer que los hombres se la chuparan unos a otros. Definitivamente había una homosexualidad latente allí, pero Lyserg no tenía tiempo para análisis. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando obligarse a obedecer. Apretando los puños detrás de él en un gesto de impotencia, se inclinó hacia delante, tomando la ancha y caliente cabeza en su boca  
con una suave succión. La caliente carne se sentía salada contra su lengua y pensó que había sentido un temblor en el gran cuerpo de el Lobo ante su acto de forzada sumisión.

Una ancha y cálida mano ahuecó brevemente su mejilla y luego se apartó cuando Marco dijo. —¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Asegurarme de que no me muerda, Marco. — La profunda voz de el Lobo era poco más que un sonido entre dientes que Lyserg pudo apenas oír a través de los alentadores sonidos que estaban llenando su cabeza. Su boca estaba todavía llena con el miembro del otro hombre, y él sentía la terrible urgencia de succionar más de ella entre sus labios, tomarla toda en su boca o tanta como pudiera manejar. De alguna manera, era capaz de resistir a pesar de que reconoció que la excitación entre sus propias piernas no podía ser controlada mucho más tiempo así como el miedo y la repulsión de ceder a la necesidad y al deseo.

Maldijo los terribles deseos dentro de él. Maldijo su propia incapacidad de ser normal sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. En estos momentos debería tener arcadas, no deseos de tomar más de la gruesa vara hasta su garganta. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le gustaba eso? —Chúpala— la brusca orden de Marco penetró la confusión que reinaba en su mente. —Trabaja por tu bebida—.

—¡Marco! Esto no forma parte del trato, — protestó el lobo, sin embargo Lyserg notó que no hacía ningún movimiento para sacar su miembro de su boca. —Dijiste…—

—No importa lo que haya dicho, — gruñó Marco. —Dije que el novato tenía que tomar un trago de semen y eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Ahora, ¡Hazlo! — se produjo un movimiento convulsivo como si alguien hubiese empujado al Lobo hacia delante, y de repente la boca de Lyserg se llenó con la gruesa y caliente verga. Al principio tuvo arcadas, ahogado por tal tamaño desconocido. Entonces, casi instintivamente, comenzó a chupar.

—¡Mira cómo lo toma! Al chico guapo le gustan chuparlas— cacareó Marco; mientras el caliente miembro se deslizaba hacia fuera entre sus labios y empujaba suavemente para volver a entrar.

—Cállate de una puta vez, Marco Lasso—, refunfuñó el Lobo y Lyserg sintió otra vez una grande y cálida mano, esta vez enterrada en su pelo y guiándolo suavemente para proporcionarle placer al otro hombre.

—¿Qué has dicho?— el presidente de la hermandad sonaba furioso.

—Dije que te calles. A él no le gusta esto, solo está tratando de acabarlo de una vez. Tú harías lo mismo si un hombre estuviera violando tu boca, imbécil. — La profunda voz del Lobo sonaba entrecortada y Lyserg sintió el repentino deseo de ser capaz de ver su cara, de ver cómo lo conmovía el que Lyserg tuviese su boca sobre el miembro de este extraño chico. Entonces recordó que todos los demás Rakuen no dudaban en observar su degradante actuación y de repente se sintió contento por tener puesta una venda sobre los ojos.

_No puedo pensar en esto ahora_ se decía a sí mismo con severidad. Solo hacerlo. Terminarlo. Al menos el Lobo les había proporcionado a los otros hermanos una explicación para su repentino despliegue de entusiasmo, pensó agradecido. De otra forma, parecería que de verdad le gustaba chupar su pene. Pero no le gustaba, ¿verdad? Era imposible que le supiera bien la intimidad de otro sujeto deslizándose entre sus labios, que se sintiera bien, como si volviera a casa después de un viaje largo y pesado tratando de ser lo que no era, lo que nunca podría ser. De ninguna manera. ¿Verdad?

Trató de desconectar su mente y concentrarse en proporcionarle tanto placer como fuera posible. El Lobo tenía razón, necesitaban terminar con esto. Necesitaba conseguir que el otro hombre se corriera y tragar su caliente y salada descarga o esta tortura continuaría para siempre. O al menos hasta que el mismo Lyserg se corriera sólo con tener sexo oral por primera vez. ¡Repugnante! Dios, él era repugnante. Y aún así no podía parar.

—Está bien, Lys. No te preocupes. — el bajo murmullo dirigido solo a sus oídos, penetró a través de los rugidos dentro de su cabeza y Lyserg se aferró a la voz de el Lobo como si fuese una cuerda salvavidas. No tenía ni idea de cómo el otro chico conocía su nombre, solo sabía que ambos estaban conectados de alguna forma.

Todo esto había llegado a ser más que una novatada que había salido mal. Se había formado un vínculo, de qué tipo no sabía, casi tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Lo único que sabía era que el grueso y sedoso miembro que continuaba deslizándose entre sus labios se movía más rápido ahora, tomando su boca suavemente pero con urgencia como si el Lobo comenzara a alcanzar su punto crítico.

Sintió el repentino deseo de tener las manos libres, no para rechazar los avances del otro hombre, sino para acariciarlo. Así podría apoyarse contra esos muslos duros como rocas y vestidos con unos vaqueros que tenía frente a él, y trabajar de verdad sobre el miembro del Lobo de la forma en que quería hacerlo la parte enferma de sí mismo que trataba de esconder.

Entre sus propios muslos podía sentir que su hombría palpitaba sin poder contenerse, como si sus sentidos estuviesen llenos del otro hombre, su fuerte olor a _macho_, las deliciosas gotas del salado pre-semen que chupaba con avidez de la amplia cabeza del grueso miembro que llenaba su boca. La grande y cálida mano que sujetaba su cabeza, los dedos que la masajeaban mientras el ritmo de el Lobo adquiría velocidad y urgencia.

_¡Dios, no puedo evitarlo! Voy a correrme cuando él lo haga. Me correré con fuerza_…! Pensó casi como un loco. Y entonces el Lobo estaba ahí, su mano agarró el corto y suave cabello verde de Lyserg en un puño mientras un bajo gemido salía de su garganta. —Voy a correrme, Lys. Oh, Dios, no puedo evitarlo ¡Voy a correrme ya! — gruñó el Lobo, tirando de él para acercarlo más.

En vez de tratar de alejarse como sabía que debería hacer, Lyserg avanzó hacia delante, con los ojos apretados con fuerza detrás de la venda mientras tomaba tanto de la gruesa verga en su garganta como podía mientras ésta eyaculaba. Mientras tragaba convulsivamente, trató de inclinar sus caderas hacia abajo, esperando que ninguno de los observadores hermanos Rakuen notaría que se había corrido al mismo tiempo que el Lobo. Se había corrido sin poder contenerse, más fuerte que nunca antes y todo por ser obligado a chupar la hombría del chico.

Pero no hubo tiempo para auto-recriminaciones. Lyserg sintió oleadas de placer ondeando desde la base de su espina dorsal mientras tragaba chorro tras chorro del salado y deliciosamente amargo semen del Lobo que bajaba por su garganta. Presionó su cara con fuerza contra la pelvis del chico, sintiendo los roces del vello púbico del mismo contra sus mejillas mientras bebía con entusiasmo.

Y mientras tragaba, entregándose por completo a la experiencia, bañó su vientre sin poder contenerse con su propia descarga de semen. Dios, si alguno de los otros chicos lo notaba… pero no lo hicieron. Escuchó incómodas aclamaciones por todas partes mientras el Lobo se mantenía firme y sólido como una roca, con su miembro presionando con fuerza contra la parte posterior de la garganta de Lyserg mientras su orgasmo lo sacudía.

Obviamente todos los ojos estaban puestos en el Lobo y nadie había notado que el nuevo "recluta" parecía estar disfrutando un poco –demasiado- del final de la Semana Infernal. —Creo que sido suficiente —. La voz de Marco interrumpió sus pensamientos y sintió que la mano de el Lobo se apartaba de su pelo al mismo tiempo que su miembro se deslizaba fuera de sus labios magullados. Se oyó el ruido de una cremallera al cerrarse y después pudo sentir que alguien se inclinaba sobre él otra vez.

La venda se deslizó por su cara y se encontró examinando una vez más los insondables ojos negros del Lobo. El chico tenía una expresión en su cara imposible de leer, pero mientras Lyserg parpadeaba hacia él debido a la repentina y deslumbrante luz, creyó leer en los labios del otro hombre un, —Lo siento—. Tragó convulsivamente y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, reconociendo que lo que había pasado no había sido culpa del más alto. No completamente, de todos modos. Mientras sostenía la mirada fija de Lyserg, la mano que sostenía la venda bajó despreocupadamente y Lyserg sintió la ancha tela negra rozar su vientre, limpiando los restos incriminatorios de su propio semen.

Así que el Lobo lo había notado, aunque nadie más lo había hecho. Sintió una renuente afinidad con este nuevo miembro que resultaba imposible de describir. Tampoco sabía qué pensar de la expresión en la cara del Lobo. Entonces éste se enderezó y volvió su atención a Marco.

—Pasó—. La profunda voz no admitía discusión y la negra mirada del Lobo perforó a Marco con una emoción mucho más fácil de leer _odio_, se dio cuenta Lyserg con un sobresalto. Así que no era el único que quería ver a Marco colgado por sus testículos. Era una revelación sorprendente. Pero si el Lobo odiaba tanto al presidente de la sección y a todo lo que Fuuga significaba desde que él era el nuevo líder, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Sí, pasó — Marco parecía confundido e insatisfecho. Probablemente estaría más contento si Lyserg en ese momento vomitara las tripas con repugnancia, del mismo modo que había hecho después de tragarse medio barril de cerveza en una prueba anterior. Deliberadamente, Lyserg levantó la vista y se lamió los labios. La cara de Marco se endureció.

—Muy bien, _baby_ — gruñó — Estás dentro, pero durante los dos semestres siguientes tu le perteneces al Lobo. Recuerda que aún no eres un miembro oficial, eres un esclavo comprometido. Cualquier cosa que él te mande hacer, la haces. Si te dice que laves el baño, lo lavas. Si te dice que escribas sus ejercicios, los escribes y haces un buen trabajo. Si te dice que le lamas los testículos, chupas sus malditos testículos. ¿Entendido? — mirando más allá de Marco, directamente a los negros ojos de su nuevo compañero de habitación, Lyserg murmuró—: Entendido—.

El Lobo miró hacia atrás con una expresión ilegible en su cara y Lyserg se preguntó cómo serían los dos próximos semestres.

**Fin flashback.**

—Vamos. — Lyserg se levanta mecánicamente de la silla en la que ha estado sentado todo ese rato, no dice nada, sigue con la vista el paso, ve los pies de su hermanastro y sigue. Se repite una y otra vez. Hao sale del establecimiento, aún abriéndole la puerta a Lyserg; le parece extraño que no le haya dicho nada en todo el trayecto, por lo poco que le conoce, el chico es medio parlanchín.

Hao mira a un señor con un puesto de helados. Se le ocurre una idea; camina más a prisa, Lyserg lo sigue como un cachorro castigado _qué irónico _piensa, y una vez que llega al establecimiento, le palmea el brazo al oji-verde. Lyserg lo mira como una muñeca defectuosa, su mente vocifera mil y un cosas. No dice nada.

—¿De qué quieres tu helado? — lo sigue mirado con su imperturbable rostro; Hao comienza a cansarse.

—Fresas.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Cámara, yo nada más quería relatar porqué Lyserg es así de misántropo LOL espero que les haya gustado el capítuloc: muchas gracias por seguir la historia, nos estamos leyendo. Estúpido & sensual Hao (¿?) Suu fuera, paz. malditos capítulos jodidamente largos:c


End file.
